Mass Effect 2 and The Empire
by Ganner Storm
Summary: This is set just after the team have destroyed the base in Mass Effect 2, the Normandy SR-2 was heading back to the relay station but is suddenly dragged into a wormhole sending them to another universe. They don't know where they are but soon realise their far from home and now it's a race of time to try and find a way back...while escaping the clutches of the Empire.


Mass Effect and the Empire

This is a crossover story of Mass Effect 2 and Star Wars. The team after successfully destroying the base, and begin celebrating only to be dragged into a wormhole that sends them to another galaxy. This is the first time I'm ever doing a mass effect fan fiction so if there are some mistakes point them out to me and I can try and change them.

Prologue:

The Normandy SR-2 pulled away from the base soaring with engines on full blast. Sheppard was stood on the bridge just behind Joker.  
"Fly faster!" Sheppard exclaimed.  
"Already trying," Joker replied. He glanced out as they were heading to the relay station. The Normandy SR-2 flew straight up towards it. But something about it was different than before as it is glowing a radiant orange and red colour.  
"That doesn't look right. Pull away, now!" Sheppard shouted.  
"It's too late. It's already pulling us in." Joker replied, sounding frustrated.  
"EDI?" Sheppard said but even as he had finished they were already going straight through the relay station. Everything aboard the Normandy shook violently in transit with the outside being bright but they didn't understand why.

Sheppard fell back almost immediately as the ship shook like it was being attacked. There were warning sirens flashing around the ship though they didn't seem to be actually under attack.  
"What's going on?" A male voice said a few feet behind Sheppard. He turned his head as he recognised the voice as Jacob.  
"I don't know." Sheppard replied sounding uncertain.  
The ship rocked violently once more throwing Sheppard against the side of the wall, falling to the ground. Everything went blurry in Sheppard's vision and the last thing he remembered seeing was Jacob being thrown across the ship but he didn't see what happened to him as everything went black.

Images raced across Sheppard's mind from the events of the base but even before images of him back on Berkenstein where he had aided Kasumi Goto in stealing the vault of that smuggler Donovan, but other images raced through his mind with different figures also appearing such as the Illusive Man, Legion, Samara and more importantly Tali also featured. Sheppard stirred coming around. He could hear one or two voices around him that sounded familiar but also he felt a throbbing of pain in his back. Sheppard opened his eyes and he found himself in the medbay, presumably on the Normandy SR-2. Directly ahead of him was Mordin Solus and by his side was Doctor Chakwas. He noticed he was out of his gear and in a medical gown and casual clothing.  
"Sheppard. Your awake. Good." Mordin remarked.  
"What happened?" Sheppard asked.  
"Came out of the wormhole. Came in to hot. Hit an unknown planet's atmosphere. Crash landed." Mordin replied.  
"Crash landed?" Sheppard said as he painfully twisted around in the bed.  
"On an unknown planet." This was Jacob, his voice came from over on the other side of the room. He was also in the medbay with what looked like a cast around his left arm.  
"The ship still intact then." Sheppard remarked.  
"Pretty much." Jacob gave him a quick nod.  
"How is the rest of the crew?" Sheppard asked.  
"Few with minor injuries. No deaths." Mordin replied.  
"Should we take a look around the planet? Any sign of hostiles? Reapers?" Sheppard asked.  
"Nope. There's been no contact with anybody. The Alliance, the Citadel, the Illusive Man." Jacob said. He sounded distant.  
"We better see what's what then." Sheppard said. "I'll assemble a team."  
"Are you well enough to go, commander? You only just woke up." Jacob replied. He glanced over at Doctor Chakwas.  
"I feel well enough to take a look outside." Sheppard replied as he climbed off the bed slowly.  
"From what we have seen, it's a terrestrial world with forests." Jacob replied.  
"No sign of life. Not yet." Mordin replied.  
"I will take a look then." Sheppard said.

After the conversation Sheppard made his way out of the medbay carefully and up to his cabin. He found that some of his belongings had been shifted thrown of the desk from when they had gone through the wormhole. He got dressed into his military uniform and equipped his usual weapons around his waist. Once he was ready he went down to the next level assembled a team that consisted of; Garrus, Kasumi and Miranda. He gave each of them a nod as they waited in the debriefing room.  
"Glad to see you're all right, commander." Miranda said curtly. She didn't look like she had sustained any injuries, neither did the others and Garrus looked the same as usual.  
"Not bad." Sheppard replied. "Everyone ready for some exploring?"  
"As I ever will be." Garrus replied as he loaded up his sniper rifle.  
"I'm ready." Kasumi answered.  
"I am as well." Miranda replied. "We're all geared up to go."  
"Good. Let's see where we are and what's what." Sheppard said.  
They nodded in response and followed Sheppard out of the debriefing room and towards the ship's exit. EDI's voice came through one of the speakers.  
"Be careful out there. I have no background on this planet Sheppard. Contact maybe limited. Radars have picked some life, animal life near the ship but our sensors haven't picked up anything else nearby." EDI said-matter-of-factly.  
"All right we will be careful." Sheppard replied. "Open her up."  
"Done." EDI's voice came back and almost immediately the door opened up immediately. Sheppard walked out first alongside Kasumi and Miranda with Garrus bringing up the rear.

The team came out into the open; they could smell the distinctive aromas of the jungle that was all around them. They could hear the sounds of birds, and other animals they didn't recognise but also the sound of water.  
"Where are we?" Sheppard said.  
Nobody answered. But in the deep there was a rumbling like thunder but it was mechanical or at least it sounded like it. They couldn't see where it was coming from.  
"Let's go check it out." Garrus suggested.  
Sheppard nodded in acknowledgement.


End file.
